Gender Change!
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Just as the title says, this is a oneshot on genderswapping characters (Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper) but mostly revolving around Sanji. Is there really that much of a difference between a male and female of the same individual? Marco/Fem!Sanji with hints of Marco/Sanji and AceLu. A side-story to 'It's Time For A Change' or it could be seen as an independent fic too!
1. Help! We Have Grown Boobs!

Before I knew it, I was writing this before I could start on other chapters. My attention span can sometimes be almost as bad as Luffy's. Anyway, this is supposed to be a side story to It's Time For A Change (Not really a spoiler since it's already pretty darn obvious where it'll lead to) but I wouldn't mind anyone treating this as an independent fic.

I know I'm probably going to get whacked around or possibly flamed for coming up with such a pairing but... come at me, bro!

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Dawn was approaching and the Strawhat Pirates (now in an alliance with the Whitebeard Pirates) were in for another day of a crazy adventure!

Even the Whitebeard Pirates themselves couldn't keep up with the daily insane activities that was usually brought about by the Strawhat Pirates (mostly by Luffy, to no one's surprise). The early riser of the day was Usopp who was the first person to be on lookout for the Thousand Sunny. Even though it was probably unneeded since their boat was secured with the Moby Dick… old habits do die hard and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Luffy had asserted his point that it would be fun. Everything pointless to him would be fun anyway and thus, the crew just followed his orders after rounds of kicks and punches. If it weren't for the fact that they were Luffy's crew and very best friends, they might had gotten their asses kicked by Luffy's overprotective brother and lover, Ace.

Sanji would probably be spared but everyone else was pretty sure that they hadn't signed their waivers yet.

With the dangerous and epicness of an adventures they were-forced-to partake, it was a wonder how they hadn't get around to their wills yet. Apparently, the number of victories and zero number of losses they had emerged from said adventures had made them feeling pretty confident about themselves. And Luffy wouldn't hear anything about making detours unless more meat are offered. To think that Nami was getting irritated with their expenditure and Luffy himself even dared to lecture them about budget, which didn't last for more than five seconds before the rest of the crew took charge.

There wasn't a use to ponder about the past. Making himself useful, Usopp got himself off the bed reluctantly and walked into their bathroom. His eyes were half lidded as he strutted lazily across the mirror…

…

For a moment there, Usopp could've sworn that he had seen something that shouldn't had been there at all! He quickly backtracked his steps and stared in the mirror with a very pale color on his tanned face (not that it made any sense). He quickly pulled off his top to confirm his assumptions and holy mother of god-He is a freaking girl! Everybody can start screaming right now!

EEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAA!

Okay, okay. Calm down. Maybe he shouldn't get overly sensitive about this since nothing was hundred percent confirmed yet-Who was he kidding?! Males don't suddenly grow breasts over the day! At least, Yasopp had never taught him anything about this. Only one more way to find out, off with the pants!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

"Guys! Guys! Something weird is happening to me!" Usopp screamed as he shoved everyone off their beds one by one.

It wasn't such a good idea and Usopp only realized it when a drawn katana and foot covered threateningly over his-her head.

"What the hell is this about, huh?" Zoro asked maliciously.

"You just interrupted my luscious dreams, you bastard," Sanji said in the same tone.

"Wait, wait! I have a good reason for this, I swear!" Usopp defended him-herself. When the dangerous weapon and limb were still hovering over his head disbelievingly, Usopp turned around quickly and pointed at himself. "Look at what happened to me! I woke up and… uh… guys," Usopp suddenly stopped himself when he realized that something was very off about them too.

Zoro, with his green hair grown longer, had also sprouted breasts overnight. Usopp wasn't sure about anything underneath the pants but frankly speaking, he didn't want to find out either so that would be up to Zoro to check it out for himself. Muscles wise, they seemed as though they had retracted into his body and took their places on his chest-at least, Usopp did pray that it was muscles instead of fats there. Is it even humane to have such a large pair of muscles there?

Sanji, on the other hand, also had his hair longer but it was only until shoulder length. Usopp didn't have to repeat about the sprouting breasts part since it should be pretty obvious why he was at loss of words as well. Sanji's body figure was already the most feminine one in the group (Even Luffy grown muscles after two years of training) but it might also contribute to the fact that he wasn't a show off. Maybe Marco would know something about it-No, Usopp was not interested!

"What?" Zoro and Sanji asked in unison before they looked down at themselves and let out a perfectly synchronized sceams.

"Man, what's with all this screaming? Is it time to eat already?" Luffy asked lazily as he slowly got himself up from the floor. Before he knew it, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were also looking at him with very weird looks. "What's with you guys?"

"Y-You," Usopp started off while pointing a finger nervously at Luffy.

"Breasts…" Zoro continued.

"You have breasts," Sanji completed the sentences for the both of them.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at them and crossed his arms underneath his… large breasts (which was the largest among the four). "What the heck are you guys talking about?" Wow, Usopp didn't imagine Luffy to be this dumb; even he realized that he didn't have the bits that he should! "And come to think of it, the three of you looked kind of… weird."

"You are too!" The three of them shouted back in chorus.

It took a lot of effort to convince Luffy that all of them were having bits that they shouldn't have and lost bits that they should have. What had the kid been living with all these times that he couldn't figure out the difference between a female and a male body? Maybe that was why Luffy had never gotten attracted to anyone other than Ace… which was a fine exception because Luffy had been known him the longest other than Garp. Before mulling any longer, all of them decided to take the discussion to somewhere else whereby they would have more sensible people to talk to and things might finally start to work out.

Sadly to say that they were horribly wrong.

First of all, Ace was dumbstruck when he saw his brother-turned-sister and lover when a meeting among as many people as possible was demanded on the Moby Dick. Maybe he wouldn't have made a great contribution even if he could talk. After all, he had a few people to beat up for looking at Luffy with an obvious pair of perverse eyes. Ace was another exception though since he had the right to look at Luffy even when she was a man.

"So you mean these aren't normal?" Luffy asked while groping her own breasts which struck paradise in the highly populated males in the Moby Dick.

"Don't grope yourself!" Ace shouted and put Luffy's hands to her sides while glaring at his men. "At least… maybe when we get to be in private."

"Ace!" Sabo cried out in exasperation.

Zoro groaned and slapped her forehead. "Not the time. Anyone have any idea how this happened before I go and cut something up?" she asked impatiently as her hands were already twitching in an urge to hold her katanas against some of the men.

"Hmmm, there is something different about you guys that I can't quite put my finger on," Brook commented.

Zoro looked at him in horror. Of all people. Of all people who should've been the wisest about the wonders of genders other than Sanji didn't have a fucking clue what had happened to them or what they had turned into which made Zoro wanted to dissemble his bones! He had to be fucking kidding her.

"Don't you see anything? We've grown breasts!"

"Breasts?"

"Yes, breasts! You know, the thing that you and the love-cook drool over in girls which guys weren't supposed to have!" Zoro snapped.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Brook asked, remaining very oblivious.

"What am I talking about? What in the world am I talking about? What else could I be talking about?" Zoro had really sounded very hysterical at this point. "What I am talking about is that the four of us had changed into girls! That's what I was freaking talking about!"

Chopper raised his-her hands.

"Okay, five of us!"

"Calm down, marimo. There is no use blowing up your little head over this," Sanji persuaded from her position next to Marco. Figures that she would be calm; she was smoking a cigarette. "Now Brook, do you understand?" she asked pleasantly.

"…What is a girl?"

"…"

"Ohohohoho! I get it! Girls! The fine creatures who were born with lovely parts. But uh, you guys are guys, right?" Brook asked.

"We were guys!" Zoro was still keeping the urge to scream although she might lose it very soon.

Brook stared at the five of them for a moment before everything clicked in. "Aha!" he finally exclaimed in realization. "So may I see your panties?"

A few kicks and punches had possibly shut Brook up forever.

"Back to the topic," Sanji started off while dusting off her pants. "We can't stay like this forever."

"You don't say, love-cook," Zoro muttered sarcastically.

"What was that, you bitch?" Sanji threatened dangerously while holding up a fist.

"I said, you don't have to point it out, Captain obvious," Zoro retorted and brought her katana out.

"You're going to get it, marimo!"

A hand was placed on Sanji's shoulder and pulled her back to her original spot before she and Zoro would start an eye-pleasantly catfight. "Calm down, yoi. You're going to give these guys a lot more benefits that they should," Marco pointed out while motioning to the men who had turned away and whistling innocently.

"…" Sanji paused for a moment before turning on her heels and looking at Marco as though he was the finest person on earth. "Yes, Marco-kyun!"

"Uh…"

Sure, the both of them are indeed lovers. But Sanji's ways of showing her affections towards men and women had been very different. While she used to become exaggeratedly loving towards every women she could find, she did love Marco in a way which was of a more normal level. And not to mention that it was actually more romantic and less goofy as well. After all, Sanji may have loved every single women (beautiful ones) on earth and only fell in love with a man.

"Did the hormones messed her up too?" Zoro commented while raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"That's not fair, Commander!" "Yeah! I want to be loved by a hot chick too!" "You always get the good stuffs!" "I should've been there when the Commander and Sanji were fighting together!"

At least they were lucky that it wasn't Luffy they were bolting for but a huge reason to that was because Ace was holding Luffy very close to him and glaring dangerously at every single men in the ship other than Whitebeard (who was actually thinking of a solution), Sabo (who would never wished to lay a finger on Luffy) and Marco (who already had Sanji clinging onto his arm). Were the guys on this ship had always been perverted? They did want to set up a party after finding out that Nami and Robin would be joining in the deal as well. But everyone had to admit that the guys-turned-girls had developed very curvaceous body.

Luffy giggled from her position in Ace's hug with her back against her brother's chest. "This is pretty funny!"

"No it isn't!" Usopp protested.

"Why? I find these quite fun too," Luffy remarked as she started groping herself again.

"Lu! Stop that!" Ace groaned as he used his arms to cover Luffy's chest from the drooling perverts this time.

"Come to think of it… there are some handsome guys on this ship," Sanji murmured while eyeing everyone until a hand covered her eyes.

"Don't think about it, yoi."

* * *

Handling Sanji after being turned into a female wasn't easy for Marco. Although there was the increase in affections that came along with the baggage, the way Sanji showed her love when she was a male was much more different. Other than the fact that Marco wasn't used to it, Sanji's gender policies had been completely overturned. He couldn't deny that he disliked the attention, in fact Sanji in either forms was still kind of adorable and suave in their own ways, but Marco really felt like he was dating a completely different person. However, Marco couldn't find himself disliking either since Sanji was, in the end, still Sanji.

Come to think of it, no one would've expected them to get together and as of how still remained a mystery to himself. It was weird for Marco's crew when they had first found out that the both of them were lovers while the Strawhat Pirates were surprisingly calmer about it (They should since their relationship was considered nothing compared to the strange things the crew faced). It was a huge shock indeed that some of the men even put in bets that their commander was playing a trick on them.

That would most likely be Ace and Tatch's job seeing how many times Marco had fallen to their smartass ideas.

"Marco-kyun! I made desserts for you! A special banana cake with chocolate syrup," Sanji said when she came beside him.

Marco lowered the newspaper in his hands and stared at her for a second. "Uh… thanks, yoi."

"I'll feed you so you don't have to move too much. Say ah~"

"W-Wait, yoi!"

"Food!" Luffy cried out as she dove forward towards the pair but was stopped by Sanji's foot.

"Uh, uh. Yours is in the kitchen."

Normally, it would be like…

_"Yo, Marco. I just made some desserts. Hurry up and eat it before Luffy snatches it away." Sanji put the plate beside him and lit up a cigarette._

_"Thanks as always, yoi."_

_Sanji glanced at him as he blew out the smoke. "Ah. Put down the book already or do you prefer me to feed you, eh?" he teased with a smirk._

_"I actually don't mind, yoi."_

_"Food!" Luffy shouted in delight and rushed towards them but was stopped by Sanji's foot in his face._

_"Get yours in kitchen, dammit!"_

Huh… maybe there wasn't that much of a difference.

* * *

Whenever Sanji tailed Marco almost everywhere, the latter's men would look in jealousy and envy while Whitebeard only surveyed in amusement.

Sanji, when a male, wouldn't follow Marco around that much. They did spend alone time together but the both of them gave their affections equally seeing how Marco hadn't really been in love for a long time due to his duties while Sanji was more openly affectionate towards women but still had feelings for the First Commander of the Whitebeard Crew. Neither of them knew much about love or loving the same sex initially but they still managed in the end. Right now, it was still as a strange sight to see as always whenever Marco and Sanji got into their moments. It was always a fun material to share with Zeff whenever they passed by the B

"Marco-kyun, are you done? We're nearing the village soon," Sanji asked as she laid on Marco's bed lazily while reading another book of recipes. The Moby Dick's library really had many different kinds of materials for reading.

"Yeah. Don't worry, yoi. Neither ships will be leaving until we get everything done," Marco assured as he finally emerged from the bathroom.

…Half-naked.

Dripping in water.

"…"

"Oi! Your nose is bleeding a lot! Are you alright, yoi?! Someone get the doctor!"

Whitebeard only laughed when Marco had rushed up the deck with an unconscious Sanji in his arms while Chopper panicked and proceeded to give her blood to her system. It seemed that the effect of the 'hell' that Sanji visited was still that much of a trauma for him/her. No one could blame Sanji though since that place had neither males or females who looked decently nice. And that Marco must have given her as much of a shock when Sanji, when he was a male, was faced with mermaids.

"If she is like that, how are the both of you ever going to have sex?" Ace joked while dodging a punch from the embarrassed phoenix.


	2. What Are Jealousy Issues?

I kind of felt tempted to write this out of a random whim. I didn't expect myself to be updating this fic anymore seeing how I had already decided to leave it as a oneshot. In the end, I just decided that why not just one more chapter? xD

I'm still unsure if I should have this fic to be a multi chapter one too since this pairing was definitely a crack one and probably wouldn't be... uh, well-accepted. For now, I'll just leave it as it is until the urge comes along again!

* * *

Right now, everyone was trying to find a cure for the five who had been affected by the genderswap. They could get Ivankov over and get this over with but the thought of having to change one's gender by that guy was disturbing enough for everyone to cringe. At the very least, Ace would never let Ivankov mess around with Luffy's gender while no one had ever saw how Sanji had spazzed in fear at the memory at the mere mention of him. Even though Sanji was a girl now, Ivankov would be a living nightmare for even a bisexual. No one knew which gender did the "Queen" ever thought of himself to be.

But until they could find a cure, they decided to call the five by more feminine names to avoid any outsiders from finding out.

Basically, Luffy would be Luffyko, Sanji would be Sanjiko, Zoro would be Zoroko, Usopp would be Usoko while Chopper would be… Chopper.

While Ace and Luffyko were being too comfortable with each other, the romantic atmosphere around the ships had increased even more than before the five changed their genders. If possible, there would be a heavy pink fog surrounding them. The men in the crew had to look in envy as two of the sexiest women in their ship had been 'taken away'. However, they always had a better chance with Sanjiko rather than Luffyko.

"Hey, Sanjiko. What do you think of me?" One of the men asked teasingly.

"I think that you're very handsome! The embodiment of suaveness and perfection!" Sanjiko gushed while hearts could practically be seen in her eyes.

"Sanjiko! I loved that desserts that you made. Could I have more servings tomorrow?"

Sanjiko giggled and nodded. "Of course! Anything for my little prince!"

As Luffyko was oblivious and wouldn't give them the attention they wanted, Sanjiko was easily attracted to males just like how she was attracted to females when she was a man. Above that, Luffyko was always attached to Ace no matter what and never had any romantic interests towards any other people. She wouldn't even consider Boa Hancock's proposal. Plus, Ace actually wouldn't hesitate to kill if anyone laid a hand on his lover.

"Oi, stop giving them what they want already," Marco called out, clearly irritated with how the guys made use of Sanjiko's weakness. Of course, they wouldn't dare go any further than dishing out compliments and getting her attention or else Marco would be the next Ace already.

"Marco-kyun!" Sanjiko exclaimed happily. "Hmm? Were you being jealous? Don't worry, my heart will be yours forever, mon oiseau!"

Marco gave a sigh before walking to her and slipped an arm around her waist. "Don't give me that, yoi. You shouldn't be responding to their perverted antics when you're with me," he said calmly but his tone wasn't harsh.

Sanjiko blushed as she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. It was already pounding that heavily when she was a male (And this couldn't be compared to the best moment that they shared) but this time round, it might be a potential danger to her life.

"It would hurt if you continue because," Marco paused a little. He was somewhat embarrassed in being like this in public but Nami said that it would work much better. "You're mine, yoi."

Sanjiko couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Macro-kyun! I didn't know that it would hurt you," Sanjiko exclaimed and pounced onto Marco, sending them onto the floor. "Alright, I promise that my eyes will only be for you and you only! I'm sorry, guys but my birdie needs me!"

Most of the men groaned as Sanjiko giggled while looking down at her lover.

"That's good," Marco replied in relief and placed his hand on the side of her head. "Uh… are you going to get off?" he asked when they started to snicker.

"Nope," Sanjiko chirped cheerfully and leaned down to press her lips against a quite surprised Marco.

They had obviously never went until this extent in public and only settled with a few verbal exchanges when Sanjiko was of either genders. Needless to say, if Sanjiko did this out of happiness from what Marco had said, the blonde didn't find the need to push her away (not that he ever would) and allowed her to do as she pleases.

"The both of you should get a room," Ace called out from somewhere in the audience.

"You're a fine one to talk!" Sabo shot back.

* * *

While Marco was surprisingly capable of showing his jealousy, Sanjiko was even more prone to doing so even over the slightest of things.

Marco had never considered himself to be popular with the ladies since that had always been Ace's job and he was fine with it. One thing was that he had a strange hairstyle and a very lazy look on his face which spelt how much care would he give to the world. The only popularity he had gotten was among bounty hunters and the Marines for having the second highest bounty (with Whitebeard being the highest, obviously) along with the title of 'Marco the Phoenix'. Even when he walked through towns and harbors, girls would mostly comment on his muscular build which was pretty much all although some did say that he was cute (he cringed slightly at that).

He preferred a more peaceful life when it comes to the topic of romance. After all, he had devoted his hectic life to the sea and fighting so he needed to have some peace somewhere. Settling down was the last thing he had thought of until Sanji or Sanjiko came along and captured his interest.

Firstly, he was initially a little affected when Sanji swooned over the first beautiful woman they came across until he realized that it was Sanji's habit and became less affected. It didn't apply to guys though since Sanji had little interest in them (which made Marco wondered what made himself special in Sanji's eyes) and like Ace, he wouldn't like anyone flirting with his lover. Sanji was popular with everyone because of his looks and astonishing skills in cooking.

However, unlike Marco, Sanji or Sanjiko would be less reserved about their feelings.

"Looks like we've done all the shopping," Sanjiko chirped happily as she walked alongside with Marco, who was carrying most of the things. "Hopefully, Ace and Luffy wouldn't break into the food storage this time."

"Usoko needed to stop helping them, yoi."

"Once I can finally get my hands on them," Sanjiko grumbled.

Marco chuckled and put his hand on top of Sanjiko, making her calm down immediately. "Don't be too rough on them."

Suddenly, there was a lady (a very beautiful one, I might add) who accidentally bumped into Marco with her chest hitting his own. She blushed when she felt the muscles underneath her palm and quickly apologized while hadn't gotten to remove her hand yet. Marco, of course, was oblivious and just told her that it was alright. Everything seemed well until Sanjiko suddenly slammed her heels against the wall (which caused a sizable crack) and underneath the lady's arm, causing Marco to jump slightly in surprise.

"Hey, take your hands off or I'll step on it with my heels," Sanjiko said in a dangerous tone.

"Sanji…ko?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't play dumb," Sanjiko interrupted the lady. She got in between them and leaned closer towards the lady with her hands on her hips. "I won't tolerating anyone touching Marco-kyun like that and you won't be an exception!"

The lady quickly gave her a look before scurrying off when Sanjiko's glare had increased it's intensity. An angry and possessive Sanjiko was obviously not a sweet talking one. If it weren't for Marco who was holding her back by the arm, she would seriously went along with her threat. It was the first time seeing Sanjiko getting this jealous over him and he couldn't help but slightly fear at the future possibilities of events if she could never turn back into her original gender. Marco just couldn't imagine Sanji cussing at a beautiful woman much less threatening them with his foot.

Sanjiko huffed when the lady finally went out of sight. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Marco's waist, leaning her chin on one of his broad shoulders.

"Are you alright, Marco-kyun? I hope that bitch didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Nope, imagining Sanji cussing at a woman was definitely weird.

"You don't have to do that, yoi, She was harmless," Marco said but patted the back of Sanji's head nonetheless.

"Yeah, right," Sanjiko grumbled and tightened her hold around him possessively.

Genderswapping was definitely a mysterious thing.


	3. First Fight and First Time

I guess I'll still be continuing this then. However, just to say, this fic isn't going to be updated as frequent as my other fics. I'm still having my doubts on finishing it but I'm kind of pumped for it xD This pairing is rare, I know and I could feel daggers aiming at me for coming up with such a crack pairing. LOL! Come at me, bro. Shoot me! Kill meeee! -slapped-

**BeebleeTee17: I've decided to put this story in progress for the time being since I can see myself updating more chapters for it xD Eh? I'm not a huge fan of writing pregnancy but other stuffs works :P Plus, they hadn't done the deed yet. XD**

**Aimiko: You do? Yaaaay! I'm so happy that you are starting to like this pairing too! :'DDD**

* * *

"You're always smoking! Can't you see how worried I am, yoi?"

"Give it a rest already! I told you that I can't go a day without smoking! It's not like you can understand anyway."

It's another day with the crew when they were still looking for a cure for the affected parties. The now-turned girls had already grown more adapt at their genders except for Zoroko who was still venomously declaring that he'll slice the one responsible into pieces. If it was an island's curse, he will sink the island with one sword. Sanjiko's new infatuation distracted her from the problem while Luffyko was content as long as she could stay with Ace. Usoko didn't think it was as bad as she first thought as it didn't hinder her work either. Chopper looked the same throughout although the little reindeer tried to convince them that she was also affected by the spell.

However, now, we're all looking at a rare moment of fight between Marco and Sanjiko.

It all started when Sanjiko was caught smoking again and as usual, Marco felt the need to point it out to her that she shouldn't smoke as much now that she was a girl. Feeling insulted (Marco had a feeling that it wasn't his words that mainly struck her), she shot back at him and refused to listen. To aggravate him, she took out another cigarette and smoked two in her mouth which results in Marco angrily took the cigarettes away from her and thus, we have what we have now.

"That doesn't mean that you have to smoke two at the same time just to make your point. That's dangerous, yoi. You're always not thinking about yourself. You're just like Luffy, always being reckless and putting your lives in danger!"

"That's called being independent and strong enough to fight! And don't compare me with Luffy! You're always having that lazy look on your face. No wonder Ace falls asleep all the time! Because he's just as lazy as you are!"

"Why are they talking about us?" Luffyko asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that we shouldn't have parents," Ace replied as the both observed the scene.

"Maybe if you had set a better example then Luffy would start thinking about his own life!"

"Well maybe if you wiped that lazy look off your face then Ace would stop falling asleep on my food!"

Ace took his moment to raise up his hand and voice out his opinion. "Uh… about that. My narcolepsy isn't Marco's fault and Luffy had always been like this even before he met you, Sanjiko," he pointed out but regretted his actions when Marco and Sanjiko turned their glares on him.

"Don't interrupt!"

"Sorry…"

Then, they turned back to each other.

"You never listen to me, yoi! Even when it's for your own good."

"I know what's for my own good!"

"Apparently you don't as you keep on smoking every day!"

"Don't talk as if you take care of yourself! Don't forget that I used to have to spoon feed you everyday so that you will take your meals properly!"

"That was in the past and I am taking them properly now, aren't I?"

"Oh? So you don't need me anymore, huh? Is that what you're trying to say? Fine! If that's how it is then so be it! I won't talk to you anymore!"

With that, Sanjiko turned on her heels and stormed away angrily, grumbling something along the lines of damned pineapples and grilled turkeys. Marco, had a lot more patience than people gave him credit for, leaned against the hull of the ship. He buried his face in his hand and gave a deep sigh. He hardly fought with Sanji or Sanjiko. To be honest, he couldn't even remember the last time they did-that is, if they ever fought before in the first place. Ace and Luffyko only stared as Marco was cursing his own life now.

Ace and Luffyko glanced at each other before Luffyko raised her hand to inform something important.

"Sanjiko was screaming something about blood this morning in the bathroom."

"Blood?" Marco asked.

"Is her tap running? You know, like how Dadan says when she goes crazy during a few days in a month," Ace inquired.

"Uh… Nami did explain it to us that it's what girls get during once a month and we should call it period. She says that it's very painful and that we might get moody. The more inexperienced, the moodier we'll get. After that, Sanjiko cried and went out of the room," Luffyko replied.

Marco did know what was Luffyko talking about but no one expected this to come about. Even though it was logical seeing how they were already mostly converted into girls (especially Sanjiko who Zoroko commented that her hormones had flipped hundred-eighty degrees) that they should've seen this coming. But heck! No one would imagine or even think of either one of the former men having such a problem. After being too used with the former men, the thought just didn't come to them. But they do know the horrors when women gets their moments because they could never forget the week Whitebeard went on without drinking a single sip of alcohol.

And if Sanjiko was really going through her period, it means that she would be ten times more stubborn than usual.

Marco was fine with giving in and apologizing (he had to go through worse than that in his life with Ace and Thatch) but he felt that he should leave her alone for the time being. The blonde just hoped that she wasn't smoking now. He wouldn't know if it'd make her health worse if she smoked during her time but he didn't want to risk anything.

"You know… my chest started hurting recently…" Luffyko pointed out while rubbing her rubbery boobs.

"Your chest?" Ace asked in concern while trying to push away the blush forming on his cheeks. "Are you ill? Do you want to see the nurse?"

"Um… Chopper said that my body is fine so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. But man… they just wouldn't stop hurting," Luffyko complained. "Aceeee, could you help me massage them? My hands are tired."

Ace spluttered and blushed even more. "Y-You want me to do what?!"

Right, he hadn't touched Luffy or Luffyko that way yet. He did make passing remarks but never thought of tainting his little sibling slash lover. Maybe if it was another women, he'd return the remark but this was Luffyko!

"Help me massage them! They really hurt and it's annoying."

"I-I can't do something like that. Not to you…"

"So you'd do to someone else?" Luffyko asked and looked at him with teary eyes. "A-Ace doesn't like me? Do you think that I'm ugly now because I've turned into this? E-Even though Ace said that he'd love me no matter what I turn into."

"N-No, that's not what I meant at all!"

Marco decided that it would be the best to leave since he pretty much figured out what was happening to Luffyko. He just hoped Ace had a better luck with her and both ships would stay sailing along the seas until peace could finally return again.

* * *

The day had passed and Marco hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Sanjiko at all. The blonde cook would just ignore him when he tried to start a conversation or avoided him as much as she could. She was being difficult and Marco didn't know what he should do to please her or get her attention before he could. He had never dealt with this before in his entire life. Not even Sanji would be this stubborn and hot headed.

Once again he found himself sulking at the his usual place on the ship while ignoring Ace who was being jumped by Luffyko more often than usual. If he'd pay attention, he would've noticed that Luffyko was trying to get Ace's attention more than usual.

He watched as Sanjiko was talking to Robin, wanting to make up with her as soon as possible so that this drama would end.

Life just wasn't giving him that chance.

"Hey, Marco!" Thatch called out cheerfully as usual and Marco had to cringe at whatever he had in stall for him. "Don't give me that look. Geez, I know better than to not disturb you when you're feeling down. What do you take me for? I'm your dear friend!"

"Uh huh," Marco said in a disbelief tone. "You liked to bother me the most at the worst possible moments."

"I've never felt so insulted in my life when I'm worrying about you," Thatch said and when he caught Marco's apologetic glance, he grinned and patted the back of his head (Marco hated when someone does that unless it's Sanjiko). "So what's ruffling your feathers, bud?"

Ignoring the joke, Marco swatted his hand away. "What else, yoi?" he grumbled.

"Your man? Or girl now, to be exact. What're you being depressed for? You know how much the crew would love to kill to get a woman by their side," Thatch remarked.

"As you can see, Thatch. Sanjiko is avoiding me because we had a fight."

"A fight? What did you do this time?"

Marco stared at him as though saying, 'why do you think that it's always my fault?' before shaking his head. "She was smoking and I just tried to stop her. She blew up and that's how we got into a fight. She changed a lot ever since she was turned from a male, yoi."

"Different? How so?"

"I can't say that they're all bad. She started clinging onto me and gotten jealous easily. I had to stop her from using her legs on a girl once. And recently… I kind of caught her… peeking when I was showering," Marco said uncomfortably.

"You crazy virgin!" Thatch yelled and slapped Marco on the back. "Did you talk to her about it? What did you say?"

"Why would I talk to her about it, yoi?! What would YOU say if a girl was peeping at you and you don't want to bring it up because you don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"I would invite Sanjiko to bathe with me," Thatch said playfully.

"I said 'a girl', not Sanjiko! Sanji or Sanjiko, she's still mine and I'll get mad if anyone of you makes a move on her! We may have fought but I'm still not letting her go, yoi!"

A gasp interrupted their conversation and the both of them looked over to find Sanjiko eavesdropping from a distance.

"I'll leave the rest to you, buddy," Thatch said good-heartedly and patted Marco on the back once again before walking away happily… most likely to bother Ace this time.

"Sanjiko…"

"Did you really mean what you said?" Sanjiko asked with a hint of shyness in her tone.

Marco blushed in embarrassment at being caught and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Sanjiko's heart skipped a few beats and she ran forward to hug the blonde. "I'm so happy to hear that! I'm so sorry that I had ignored you, Marco-kyun. I was really stupid and wasn't thinking. I don't know what got to me but I don't hate you at all!"

"I know, yoi. I have to apologize too… Luffyko told me what you were… uh, going through."

Sanjiko's cheeks grew red. "Y-Yeah, Nami-san told me about it. It was uncomfortable…"

"I thought so." Marco chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm not angry or anything. I'm just glad that things are fine now, yoi."

"Mmm, I'm too," Sanjiko admitted and looked up at him with a smile. "I love you so much, Marco-kyun~" She giggled and kissed him on the lips. And this time, Marco gladly returned the gesture and pulled her close.

Everything was fine now.

* * *

If you wanna shoot me now, here's your chance! :D -slapped twice-

Review, please? :3


End file.
